Talk:Simon "Ghost" Riley
Archive cut me offf... I really don't care if Ghost survives or not, he was a good character but I don't really worry about him. But looking at it from a practical point of view, there are a few points of contention? *Surely he isn't shot in the head, rather the upper chest area? *When you noclip, the fire isn't on him, rather on Roach? *He is never listed as K.I.A. What I think, is that IW have done their best to suspend his continuation in the franchise, and I'd say they were waiting on the Ghost comic series before they worked out whether he dies or not. (Same as the probable discussions surrounding Price and Soap at the end of CoD4.) Based upon the hardcore *HE'S ALIVE FOREVER* chants that people are making, he would seemingly come back in the next game? Now they need to find a good excuse to bring back Griggs :P RaptorMW3 08:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update: Surely a clincher that he may survive: when the intro for the following mission begins (when ROACH is listed as K.I.A.) Green smoke has been popped. I believe Green smoke has a universal meaning for wounded soldiers/friendly extraction point? This is also the only time in the game where this happens, obviously meaning that there is a significance of it. RaptorMW3 08:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost's headshot People keep attempting to change his c.o.d. (cause of death) from headshot to chest shot. IT'S A HEADSHOT, PEOPLE!!! I even have the picture in the gallery to prove it. Why and how else would his head shift backwards and his body immediately no longer be able to move when he was shot? The gunshots seen on his chest when his body is being dumped occurred after that initial shot to ensure his death. No more changing head to chest shots! Oh really?.... then why dont we see the headshot on his HEAD then? huh? 17:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) oh.. and IF it WAS a headshot then why would they need to ensure his death? ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) It'd be better if the page would be blocked for a while, until attention has moved to the inevitable discussion about the survival of Brooks or some other Black Ops character. Heh, at least CoD4 was quite obvious about the casualties. (can't doubt nukes or point blank headshots) GothicEmperor 16:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Price was listed as K.I.A. until Modern Warfare came out, so we should do the same to Ghost, until they (Infinity Ward) announce either MW3 or that he is dead, or even alive. [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] talk 16:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :look.. Ghost is not dead he was shot in the heart as shown the blood spot on the chest and not on the head when ghost and roach were tossed to the ground.. and also the fire was not on him.. if he could survive the other shots.. then he probably survived this... 1 more thing the photo taken after ghost was on the photo and... on the wiki say ``ghost.. not actually dead``.....so ghost is NOT dead... again hes on thep photo taken AFTER at the end... of all the ppl who survived.. the snipers in loose ends gave cover fire.. now the fire was not on ghost but the 44.` got him in the chest ( upper area).. 1% chance that he might of survived. we can rely on.. 1. him not burning. 2. photo taken after. 3. 1% chance he survived and the best one.. 4. them saying: ``Ghost.... is not actually dead... but you`ll see wut i mean..`` and also why does ghost stand at the corner of the photo.. he needs to stand where every1 can see him.... right in the middle.... the snipers probably saved him or maybe... 03:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) iw ultimate mistake ghost is alive ghost is still alive okay the picture at the end of the game heres a link but in the picture only surviving members of mw2 are on the picand ghos is on it and heres proof sheperd isn't http://www.youtube.com/v/y-mMf7ou2pA?version=3 Read what I have above you skeptics /\. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 14:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC))